


Black Magic ( SDRA2 Mikado Sannoji x Reader )

by ceiral



Series: Super Danganronpa Another 2 Oneshots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, Super Danganronpa Another 2 ~ Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair~
Genre: All characters aside from reader's partner are just mentioned, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Danganronpa Another, Danganronpa Another Series, F/M, Fanganronpa, I guess? Idk you judge ;;, Implied Sexual Content, Lowkey Sora x Maeda and Kokoro x Emma, Super Dangan Ronpa Another 2 - Freeform, sdra2, super danganronpa another 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceiral/pseuds/ceiral
Summary: It was at the class' summer party Setsuka organized when Y/N wanted to get the Ultimate Wizard to look at her too. What is an Ultimate Pharmacist's Black Magic? And her black magic will lead to...?





	Black Magic ( SDRA2 Mikado Sannoji x Reader )

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, there’s no killing game and the cast are just normal high school students of Hope’s Peak Academy. Enjoy! ^o^

It was finally summer. And before they entered their summer breaks from school, Setsuka already arranged a party for their class to be held in the private island of Utsuroshima.

And in consensus with everyone’s discussion, they would prepare for the food inside the Monocruise (in courtesy of Sannoji, claiming he has his connections) since their trip is at early morning and are expected to arrive in the island by afternoon. It is also decided for Sannoji and Yoruko to get to enjoy the part without worrying of taking care of serving and cooking foods during the party, as Y/N suggested.

Kasai and Makunouchi also brought alcohol with the latter claiming “a little alcohol isn’t bad for your health.”

 

\---

 

Upon arrival at the island, everyone’s excited to swim at the beach or play games by the shore. And they did so for the entire afternoon. Before the sun sets, Setsuka instructed everyone to help get the foods from the Monocruise to the guest house’s kitchen.

Afterwards, the men started setting up the mini stage for the twins’ mini concert.

Setsuka grabbed a mic and after a few mic tests, “To start the party, let's give it up for... Uhhh…”

From the mini stage, the twins looked at the class' so called big sis as they wait for their band name to be called... 

"Melody Risen!"

Noises of disbelief surrounded the guest house, most especially from Maeda. 

"It's Melody Rhythm!" Hibiki shouted before clearing her throat signaling that they're about to begin their performance.

"Good evening, everyone! Can you hear me?" 

Being the fanboy he is, Maeda shouted, "Yes!!!"

"Was Maeda always like this?" Yoruko asked Sora who then nodded while chuckling at Maeda's actions. 

"Welcome to Melody Rhythm 's summer concert! Get ready ‘cause we’re gonna hype up this party!" Hibiki nodded to Kanade and her twin tapped on her guitar twice... 

"1! 2! 3! 4!" 

"Hey! I know this song!" Iroha squealed as Kanade started strumming on her guitar a familiar tune to everyone. 

"Oh! I always hear this around! Let's dance!" Y/N grinned at Iroha as they danced to the tune, and unsurprisingly, alongside Maeda and Kagarin who're fanboying as well. 

"Melody Rhythm performing an AKB48 classic! What a scoop!" Yomiuri had sparkles in his eyes as he scribbled on his notepad. 

As the number of dancing students were growing, the rest also loosened up and joined the rest, including Kokoro who's dragged by Emma. 

"I want you~"

""I WANT YOU!!!" Maeda, Kagarin, and Iroha followed.

"I need you~" 

""I NEED YOU!!!"" Setsuka, Y/N, Emma (who's still holding Kokoro's hand while dancing) Makunouchi and Kasai joined the first three who chanted.

"I love you~" 

""I LOVE YOU!!!"" Iroha and Setsuka glomped Sora and Yoruko for them to get dancing with the crowd too, and at this moment, Y/N sneaked a side glance towards where Sannoji is standing...

... And their gazes met. 

And she broke it like nothing happened. 

""Heavy~ Rotation!!"" Everyone shouted as Hibiki sang this line. 

After a few songs, the mini concert ended. The guys are disassembling the mini stage, the girls prepared the table. 

"We would go serve the foods and plates on the table, Y/NN (your nickname), Koko, Rara, please take care of the drinks" Setsuka ordered. 

"On it!" Y/N saluted.

"Let's prepare some juice, I guess?" Y/N looked at them who nodded and started working on the iced teas.

 _The perfect time to spice up the party._ Y/N thought as she reached for her pocket. 

Inside the pocket of her coat was a small plastic bottle containing colorless liquid and a syringe. 

While Kokoro and Sora were busy preparing glasses, Y/N walked towards the pitchers of iced tea lined up in front of her and dropped a pre-calculated dosage of her medicine on each pitcher.

"The problem is the alcohol, they're yet to be opened."

"What's the matter, Y/N?" Sora asked while holding pitchers to be served on the table. 

Y/N flinched and smiled at her friend, "Nothing! I'm just hungry!"

Then they all started eating. 

"As always! You cook the best dishes, Sannoji!" Kasai exclaimed with his mouth half stuffed with food.

"Ugh, please swallow them first before talking!" Emma glared at him.

"A-ah! S-s-sorry..."

"Hey! What's the fun if the beers are just stocked there! Let's open those! Everyone’s allowed to drink!"

“Everyone, drink in moderation!” Makunouchi, being the mom-like health-conscious person he is, reminded.

"I'll help you Setsuka! I'm done eating."

"Thanks, Y/NN!"

While Setsuka was busy fetching the bottles from the fridge, Y/N made her move by swiftly mixing her drug, using the syringe she always brings, in each bottle she opened. 

Everyone was done eating their dinner and again, the party started. 

"Cheers to the success of this summer party!" Setsuka raised her mug of beer.

""CHEERS!"" Everyone, though with varying drinks, raised their cups as they celebrated this summer with their dear classmates. 

Y/N glanced at everyone as she pretended to drink her beer. 

She locked gazes with Kokoro who's currently drinking her share of iced tea when her eyes widened as she saw the smirk on Y/N's lips. 

_Her mind reading was scarier than Mikado's magic, they said. But still, you fell for it._

She looked at Sannoji beside her who finished his glass of... 

_Water?_

"It's suddenly so warm, don't you think?" Maeda started as he looked at the panting Sora. 

"Sora?"

"M-Maeda, I..." She pulled Maeda by his neck tie and... 

And the party's a mess. 

"A *pant pant* a sizzling hot scoop! Was this the effect of alcohol? But I drank iced tea-"

"Yo, Nikei! Your glass is empty! Chug some more of this!" Iroha, who had an awful 180-degree flip on personality, forced the journalist to drink the same liquor she drank. 

"Y/N you little-" Kokoro hissed under her breath but she got cut off by Emma hugging her. 

"What a mess, I'm going back to the cruise." A flushed Hashimoto exited the room. 

And it reminded her again of what Sannoji drank.

Y/N felt a chill on her spine; she knows he's just right behind her. She slid her hand in her coat's pocket and pretended. 

"Heeey~ Sannoji, are you a kill joy now? Drink some of this~" she shoved the glass of beer towards the wizard. 

He smirked

And removed his mask and hat. 

Oh how it made her nervous and at the same time, saw him as someone so freaking dashing. 

He walked towards her and for some reason, she takes a step back. He stepped forward, she stepped back. 

Until she's stopped by the wall. 

"Dead end..." He slammed his hand on the wall behind her, also locking her inside that corner. 

He crouched down for their faces to align with only a few inches apart. 

"...L/N" and her eyes widened as she gripped on the syringe harder. 

"Wh-"

"What did you do, L/N?" 

"Huh?" _Why is he whispering?_ Though it's almost like a whisper, she could feel his threatening tone. 

Oh right, she's acting like she's intoxicated as well. 

"Ah... Ahaha~ well you see, my dear wizard. I'm capable of black magic. This is my magic."

"Really..." He straightened up.

She smirked at him, "now, if you're really the ultimate wizard. Are you capable of withstanding this magic?" She shoved the glass right by his lips. 

He blankly stared at her and she could no longer read if he believed her or not. 

But he did take the glass from her hand. 

"I'm challenging you, Sannoji Mikado, Ultimate Wizard. Let's see If you could handle this kind of black magic." With her now free hand, she reached for the taller man's blonde hair and twirled it with her fingers which surprised him. 

"Black magic huh?" He inspected the glass of beer before he sipped a few of it. 

And his eyes widened. 

_It worked!_

Y/N grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You lose. This isn't magic, Sannoji. This is aphrodisiac*. I'm not lying that I caused this though." She admired his flushed face.

*(The same one in DR3 Side: Despair) 

For another time, he smirked.

"Why ar-ngh!" He smashed her mouth with his and her eyes widened upon tasting the liquid in her mouth. 

It all happened so fast and now he's covering her mouth to prevent her from a spitting it out. 

"No, my pharmacist, you lose." He raised his free hand and a magical circle appeared. 

"Swallow it, taste your own medicine, or else." 

 _Why did the tables turn this fast?_ Admitting her defeat, she swallowed the aphrodisiac-spiked alcohol earning a big grin from her crush. 

Y/N collapsed on the floor panting and feeling even warmer than before. _This room is air conditioned!_

"S-Sannoji..."

"What is it?" Remembering what Sora did to Maeda, she pulled him by his tie and he stumbled over her sitting figure. 

"Sannoji, I.." Y/N felt her cheeks warm even more as she saw the taken aback wizard in front of her. Not bearing her heart beating so fast, she pulled him closer for a long kiss. 

Sannoji can only keep up the facade for so long. And he's almost at his limit. With Y/N's arms around his neck, they deepened the kiss. 

 _I still can subdue you with my magic, Mikado._ She opened her eyes and felt achieved when she saw that his eyes are peeled. 

With her hands by the nape of his neck, she positioned the syringe she's been holding all this time. 

Sannoji flicked his eyes open and broke the kiss, 

"L/N you...!"

"Call me Y/N." She injected the drug to his neck. 

He smacked her hand away from his neck, stopping the dose and managing to make her dispose of the syringe, but it's already too late, the medicine is kicking too fast as he noticed his breathing become more unstable. 

"Ahaha, ahahaha! I finally get to see you so vulnerable, Sannoji!" Y/N though still under the effects of her drug, she's still much in control of herself compared to Sannoji due to the dosage she managed to give him. 

"And I'll make the best of this." She grinned at him who's still trying to keep his cool but absolutely and obviously can't anymore. 

She flipped them over and she's now on top of him who's sitting by the wall. 

"Hey Sannoji, I like you." 

"What?"

"But you have your eyes on Kokoro, do you?"

It was now Sannoji's turn to laugh, "So this is what it's all about?"

"Huh?" Sannoji then grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed her head to a rough kiss. It was way different than before; he bites her lower lip harder and he was effortlessly winning the battle for dominion over their tongues. 

It was then Y/N who broke the kiss to catch her breath. They were both panting from that heated kiss. 

"I'm not yet done with you, Y/N." He cupped her cheeks before closing in to her neck. "What makes you think I like that mind reader?" He whispered behind her ear which made her shiver, and before Y/N could answer, he attacked her neck like a vampire hungry for blood. She whimpered at his attention to her neck. Y/N relaxed on top of his thighs as she grabbed a handful of his blonde locks. "S-Sanno-"

He let go of her neck for a second, "Mikado", before he went for her collar bone to which he earned a gasp from her and she tightened her grip on his hair. 

Y/N felt Sannoji's hand travel in between her thighs, "U-umm... M-M-Mikado?"

He let go of her neck and admired his work on them, "Hmm?"

"Can we... Not... Here?" Y/N blushed hard at the thought and avoided his gaze. 

"Oh? Aren't you the cute one, Y/N? You caused this, mind you. And no one will notice, considering everyone's busy~"

"I know, but!"

"Ahaha~ I'm just teasing you. Well if you insist~" he held her hand and with a snap of a finger...

"Isn't this... My room?" Sannoji managed to teleport the two of them to Y/N's room in the Monocruise.

"Hey, Y/N."

"Huh?"

"I'm not planning on holding back." He gripped her hand tighter.

"W-what? What do you mean?" She started feeling nervous but their gazes are still locked on each other. 

"And I don't want you holding back either." Sannoji had a dark look on his face as he pinned Y/N down to her bed. Both her hands were secured by his one hand on top of her head and he brought out a thing she never thought he would lay his hands on. 

"Mikado umm... W-w-we can talk this out. I can’t be any less sober! I can't stop you if anything goes out of hand!"

"Exactly." And he injected the same syringe to her. 

After a few moments of Y/N panting from being a little overdosed, 

"Sweetie~?" Sannoji cooed while admiring her flustered face. 

"Hmm?" Y/N hummed with hints of desire in her eyes. 

"Oh, you're so adorable. I'll continue where I left off." 

With that, he threw his neck tie aside. And the other pieces of clothing follow after each minute of Y/N's magic passed. 

 

\---

 

[2 AM]  

Y/N grumbled as she felt her head hurt so badly. She opened her eyes and felt a little colder than usual. 

"Ah, right. We…" She glanced at the sleeping man beside her. She remembers fully well what just happened in the past hours, she just smiled at him as she adored his peaceful face. 

She got up and wore her sleepwear before washing her face. She walked outside and headed to the guest house, where the mess started. 

And mess also greeted her upon seeing her wasted friends. Some are not there which she assumed had the same fate as she did with Sannoji. 

 _Mikado._ She thought of him as she sat by the shore and enjoyed the night sea breeze. She did it with him. After years of being classmates and friends, after years of hiding her feelings for him, it felt like it went by so fast.

 _So fast._ she suddenly thought of everything being gone just as fast.

She hugged her knees and rested her chin on them as she felt the urge to cry due to her rapid train of thoughts.

_What if these things just happened because of the urge I caused? And after this…what?_

“AHHHH! I don’t wanna think about this anymore!” She stretched her legs out in frustration and laid down on the sand with her hand covering her eyes, stopping the tears prompting to fall.

But they did fall.

Just like how she did with the Ultimate Wizard. She fell…hard.

"Y/N." 

She immediately lifted her arm, sat back up and looked at the source of voice beside her. She is startled that there's suddenly a person sitting beside her without her noticing, and even more upon recognizing that it's Sannoji. 

_Ah, he's still calling me by my first name._

"Yes, Mikado?" She didn't bother to look at his face for the time being. 

She flinched when she felt his arms around her. And when she looked at him, she saw his neck that's also covered in hickeys. She shut her eyes and just inhaled his scent. 

Sannoji, feeling her tensed figure relax a bit, caressed her head while still embracing her. He inhaled the scent of her hair before planting a kiss on her forehead. 

"What's bothering you?" 

"What do you mean?" Y/N tried to hide her feelings, again. 

"You know what."

Y/N just sighed as she shifted her position making Sannoji let go of the embrace. She lifted her head as if she etched the image of the moon in her head. 

"I... I really don't know what to say. What should I tell you?" Her eyes became watery again, "What else should I tell you? I created this drug to what, somehow get a head start with you? What do you want to hear from me, Mikado?"

He took in every single detail of her movements, and of course he noticed the shining jewels by the corner of her eyes. She's so bothered about something she shouldn't be, he's certain about that. He just let her have her outburst if it meant clearing up her mind.  

After a few moments of silence, Y/N started talking again, "Hey Sannoji", she finally looked at him 

"I like you." He remembered the scenario from last night, and just like how it went, he heard it again. 

"But you have your eyes on Kokoro, d-do you?" 

_There's the thing that's bothering her._

"Hmm? What makes you think I like that mind reader?" 

Y/N bit her lower lip, "Because, I usually see you hang around with her? I guess." 

"Huh... So, what if I don't?" Her eyes widened. She faced him again and before she could say her rebuttal, he pinned her to the ground. 

"Mikado! What are you doing?" 

"Shall I make you realize again who's the one I have eyes on?" She observed his face; he's not smirking, he's smiling. But it looks like a sad smile to her. 

Though she's not (that) stupid to not understand what he's saying, she wanted a concrete answer. She reached for his face and caressed it, "Sannoji... I mean, Mikado, I like you... A lot." 

Sannoji let out a fulfilled sigh before closing in the distance between their faces and planted a peck on her lips, then on her forehead, "I love you, Y/N." 

She remembered her doubts a while ago, and hearing him finally confess to her made her cry again, but this time, tears of joy. 

Sannoji, upon seeing a single tear escape her face, he sat beside her and assisted her to sit up so he could pat her back as he embraces her, "Does that clear what's bothering you?"

"Y-ye-"

"So, will you go out with me?" He flashed a grin at her to which she replied with a bright smile on her face as she wiped her tears away, "Why not? Of course, I would!"

 

\---

 

That morning, the group decided to eat breakfast in the dining hall of the Monocruise before they went back home. Being the only pair comfortable in moving around, Y/N assisted Sannoji in preparing breakfast so that their classmates would only eat the moment they arrived at the dining hall.

“Man, my head hurts so bad, it feels like it received a lot of punches last night.” Makunouchi said while massaging his head.

“This is all Y/N’s fault.” Everyone looked at Kokoro then at Y/N who just arrived at the dining table with Sannoji as they finished serving the food.

“Is it true, Y/N?” Yoruko asked with a worried tone.

Y/N looked at everyone’s tired faces, “Are you going to get mad at me? Or…” she smirked, “…are you gonna thank me for it?”

“Pfft” Sannoji held back his laughter when Kagarin boldly replied, “Why, if I would be so honest, I’d love to thank you for it, my lovely Y/N. I had LOTS of fun.”

“And how are we going to be sure that you didn’t spike today’s breakfast?! And stop eating Kanade!”

“Well, Hibiki, I won’t because, for one, Sannoji disposed the rest of my remaining aphrodisiac. And two, I got the result I wanted.”

“Is she telling the truth, Kokoro?” Emma asked Kokoro who started eating after Y/N admitted what she did.

“Yes, she is.”

“Now, now. Let’s leave what happened last night and start eating, okay?” Setsuka calmed everyone who’s about to throw more questions to Y/N.

“Where’s Sora?” Iroha asked Maeda whose face immediately turned beet red.

“U-u-umm… She’s still resting in her room, I’ll just b-bring her food later.”

Y/N snorted and Kasai exclaimed, “Maeda! You’re now a man, aren’t you!? I’m so proud of you!”

And everyone broke into laughter not minding Maeda shouting, “No! I-it’s not like that!”

“I guess from Ultimate Pharmacist you’re now the Ultimate Matchmaker, Y/N.” Sannoji looked at Y/N who’s eating beside him.

“Well, maybe. I got us together so… I’ll take that as a compliment.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Ceiral’s Blabbers:** You made it up to here! Yay! Sorry for any inconsistencies with personality or anything but this is how they are in my mind after watching up to the second chapter trial of SDRA2 (and spoiled myself as to what happens up to CH 0). Thank you so much for reading! And I’m sorry if I had to give a cliffhanger on what’s supposed to be a lemon (lol) it’s simply because I can’t write one.
> 
> This work is made possible due to how much I loved SDRA2 ;; SDRA2 reminded me of how much I love the DR franchise. And since the first chapter, Mikado is my fave boi (next is Nikei hhh Idk I think the’re a tie haha) and I only get to read too few Mikado x reader fanfics so voila, Black Magic is born. 
> 
> LINUJ did a really superb job that to me it almost surpassed the original games in terms of how… gore-y everything is. And of course, the Chapter 5 ending! 
> 
> (light spoilers here)  
> I could only imagine what could’ve happened if such a verdict happened and LINUJ just made it possible. Kudos to LINUJ and everyone behind the DR Another series!


End file.
